Agent Sweet in: Kitschy Killing
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: This story is a sequel to „Maria's Butler". You might read that fanfiction first, in order to get an overview of the events and pivotal moments. You might read the title and think: seriously? but appearances are deceitful. Jessie, James and Meowth are shooting another movie. Drama? Rocketshipping?
1. Chapter 1

**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

This story is a sequel to „Maria's Butler". You might read that fanfiction first, in order to get an overview of the events and pivotal moments.

Agent Sweet in: Kitschy Killing

Chapter 1:

The demolition works for the set of „Maria's Butler" were in full swing. The run-down Schlüter-Manor was only a shadow of its former self. Windows and the conservatory's glass panes were smashed. The owner had consented to wreck his former home, because he was too weak and old to take care of it. Two years ago, a dodgy director had made a stab at producing a mid-range short about a noblewoman who fell in love with her butler. He neither held a licence nor a permission to shoot, but twisted Team Rocket and the twerps around his little finger to fulfill his long-time dream and become a prestigious and eminently respectable movie maker. His plans failed, he got arrested and ended up behind bars.

Two young men, dressed in overalls, applied themselves to Mr. Bergspiel's, alias Al Capello's office. It had been set up provisionally, seemed unstable and threatened to collapse. Fred, one of the men, entered the tin hut and cringed immediately. A well-fed rat crossed his path. Fred jumped into Günther's arms. His blonde friend caught him and roared with laughter.

„You're such a fraidy cat! It's just a rat, it won't mob you", Günther tried to calm down his partner, but Fred experienced a light trembling in his whole body.

„You can talk. Rats carry diseases, just like birds and squirrels. They might not be affected by the illness, but they can still transmit it and cause an epidemic", Fred replied.

Günther rolled his eyes. „You've seen too many disaster movies. I told you to stay away from that genre. You can't bear them", he said.

The two men released each other from their mutual embrace and stepped into the office. It was dark, there were no light sources. The room was dusty and filthy, a smell of decay soared in their noses. It was empty and abandoned, no documents or recordings, only a rumpled poster was lying on the floor. The faces of the actors were covered in mud and earth, it was impossible for Fred and Günther to recognize them.

„Do you think ‚Maria's Butler' would have been a blockbuster?", Fred asked.

Günther sweeped the room for traces of the short. He opened all cupboard doors and drawers, but there were no signs of a successful production.

„I hardly doubt it. Al Capello worked with laymen, as far as I'm aware. They weren't able to perform creditably, they were absolute beginners, far away from professional actors", Günther answered.

„Let's go, we won't find anything in here. He might have gotten away with the rolls of film", he assumed, but Fred put a stop to his friend and hinted at another drawer under the desk.

„We haven't checked this one", he noticed. Fred unclipped the tight drawer and pulled a yellowed portfolio out. It was full of loose sheets. A picture of a youthful lady with magenta-colored hair was attached to the files. Fred looked quite surprised. His jaw dropped, a silent „Wow!" escaped him. Günther looked over his shoulder to sneak a peak at the woman on the photo.

„Her name is Jessie", Fred said. „She has extraordinarily good references. She's considered dainty, proud and confident and she can rely on experiences gathered in the show business", he read. Both scrutinized the picture.

„Do you think what I think?", Fred asked.

Günther made his well-known nod with the head.  
„Yeah, she's handsome. I would totally date her too", he replied, nudging his friend with his elbow, winking at him.

„No! I mean, she could be the one", his partner believed.

„The one for what?", Günther had no idea what his friend was talking about.

„I've been working on a small project for an action film and I'm still looking for someone who could impersonate the main character. She should be very well built, lithe and lissom and have a sympathetic aura", Fred was convinced that Jessie would meet his requirements.

„What's your movie about?", Günther wondered. He was the one who liked to write scripts for dramas and tragedies. Günther wanted to join his exemplary screenwriter idols right from the craddle. As a kid, he took creative writing classes in order to improve his skills and gain rich experience in the field of telling stories and moving people to tears with his films.

„The movie is about a gorgeous, but unfortunately clumsy agent who's in charge of freeing hostages. An evil opponent kidnapped little kids from school and Agent Sweet, that's the name of the main character, wants to prove that she can handle this misery. No one thinks she is capable of rescuing the children, but she shows courage and saves them from the worst", his friend told.

Günther was wide-eyed. He could deliver the script for this story and he sure would have the eagerly awaited prize in the bag.

„I've got three questions. First: Does Agent Sweet have a partner? Second: Do you want me to write the screenplay? And third: Where are we going to find Jessie?", he asked.

Fred was relieved that his friend offered him to support his movie. He could use someone with writing experience to create a magnificent story. Fred was an expert for settings and stunning camera angles, but he lacked narrative art and logical links.

„First: Yes, Agent Sweet does have a partner", Fred answered.

„Can I play this major role?", Günther begged. He wasn't a professional actor, but along with his successful career as a screenwriter, he starred as Peter Pan in a school production and enjoyed slipping into different roles and entertain the audience. Günther wanted to impersonate Agent Sweet's partner, not least because he found Jessie very attractive and wished to become more familiar with her.

Fred was responsive to his pleas. „Fine with me. Second: I would be more than honored to have you as my screenplay writer. And third: Where do you think someone like Jessie would while away her time?", he wondered.

Jessie, James and Meowth made themselves comfortable on turquoise deckchairs. Jessie was wearing her coral red bikini, Meowth was sipping a delicious cocktail and James read every wish from his best friend's lips.

„It's nice to see that you're still fulfilling your role as a butler", Jessie was teasing James by referring to Johann, the character James had played in Al Capello's short.

„Be a dear and move the parasol so I can get a suntan", she ordered. James stood up and snorted angrily. He wasn't able to enjoy his holidays. Jessie and Meowth bustled him around without stopping. He had to get fresh beach towels, rub his friend with sun cream, spray her face with cool water and fan her. She relished his attention, because she knew that James would do everything to make her life easier and worry-free. She hadn't forgotten about his devotion on the set of „Maria's Butler". Was she exploiting him? Maybe a little, but Jessie hoped that James wouldn't hold these chicaneries against her.

„Could you two please grant me a timeout?", James was irritated. He was tired of their commands and wanted to take a rest under the cloudless blue sky. Jessie nodded in agreement. She didn't want him to go crazy.

Two men converged to Team Rocket's place, blocking out the sun with their heads. Jessie noticed that she was lying in the shadow. 

„James! I told you to move the parasol! How am I supposed to get a nice suntan in the dark?", she got impatient.

One of the men sat down on her deckchair. Jessie removed her sunglasses and gazed into two steel-blue eyes. She jumped up and covered her body with the striped towel.

„Who are you?", she asked. The men bowed down. Fred grasped her hand, placing a tender kiss on her fingers. Günther waved at her.

„We found your picture in Al Capello's drawer", Fred showed her the photo.  
„Are you Miss Jessie?", he wondered.

„Well, that's an unflattering picture, it's not my best side", Jessie crumpled the photo and approached the two men.

„What do you want?", she asked.

„We're two ambitious movie makers and wanted to ask you if you're willing to star in another film", Fred wanted to beat about the bush. James turned around. Jessie flashed her eyes at the two guys.

„A movie?! The last time someone asked me to perform on stage, I acted with much blood, sweat and tears. I was overwhelming, it was an excellence, a fantastic finale that people would have talked about it for the next twenty to thirty years. Was I thanked for it? No! Not a single Poké-Dollar, no fame, no reputation. The director got handcuffed and they walked him off. It was all a waste of time, but believe me, if I ever meet Al-Capello again, I'm going to hold a knife to his throat for spoiling my acting career!", Jessie grabbed Fred by the throat and rocked him. James had to intervene and retained her. She was wild with anger.

„Please, listen to me, Miss Jessie", Fred gasped and wheezed. She released him.

„We're professionals, no dodgy dealings, I promise", he panted for breath. „You're acting career isn't over yet. We can help you to become famous with a decent and elaborate film", he said.

Jessie lifted an eyebrow. She liked the thought of starring in an official movie, she could still win fame and earn much money and besides, she and her team mates were on vacation, this film and her job as a Team Rocket agent wouldn't get in each other's way.

„Tell me more about your idea", she demanded. James moped. It happened all over again. Jessie would suffer from airs and graces, her assistants would experience the worst time of their lives and Meowth would toady to the director until the policemen would blow the two men's cover.

Fred and Günther smiled. They were sure that Jessie had already changed her mind.

„The movie is called ‚Agent Sweet in: Kitschy Killing', Fred began. 

James burst out laughing.

„That's the dumbest title I've ever heard", he held his belly, tears welled in his eyes. He couldn't calm down. Jessie hit his head with the fan.

„You want me to star as Agent Sweet?", she asked, a strand of her long magenta-colored hair had fallen into her face, she blew it away. Günther was taken with her poise. He couldn't take his eyes off her. James noticed his piercing looks and harrumphed extra loudly.

„Yes, please", Fred pleaded. „You're so beautiful and this role would fit you like a glove", he overwhelmed her with compliments.

Jessie blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment, but she didn't want them to throw her a red herring.

„How much?", she wanted to know.

„Let's say 5000 Poké-Dollars as an advance and 400 Poké-Dollars per shooting day", he proposed. Jessie bandied meaningful looks with her team mates. She apologized and dragged James and Meowth along to the pool.

„5000 Poké-Dollars and 400 per shooting day. Let's assume that it takes ten days to make that movie, that would be...", Jessie wasn't very good at maths, but James gave her a helping hand.

„9000 Poké-Dollars", he said. „That's a pretty sum. We could finally buy new traps and use the money to construct machines with power of resistance. I'd say, if you really want to give this whole acting-business another chance, you should do it! We're behind you. Do it for the boss", James encouraged her to earn money in order catch Pokémon for their superior Giovanni.

„And, there will be many rare Pokémon on set", she winked at her team mates.

„Jessie, again? You know exactly what happened last time. That twerp got in our way, we didn't manage it to steal any of those Pokémon, blasting off eventually...", James voiced his suspicion and sighed. Jessie laid a hand on his shoulder.

„Then we'll try again!", she felt confident about her plans.

Jessie briefly considered her options. They could either starve and sleep outside on slides and benches or they could have a cosy and fluffy bed in their private rooms and going to sleep on a full stomach.

„I accept your proposal", Jessie decided. Günther and Fred high-fived each other.

„We bring you and your friends to the set, we'll show you your accomodation, tell you everything you need to know about the movie and introduce you to the cast.  
How does that sound?", Fred suggested.

Jessie smlied and linked arms with Günther.

„Wait a minute!", James stopped them. He wasn't happy to see that tall man with blonde hair making a pass at his friend.

„Do you have a licence?", James wanted to know. Günther reared up in front of him, trying to intimidate James. Fred emerged from behind and took out a pell. He showed James the warrant to legally shoot a movie. Jessie gave a laugh and ran past James. She was already in the diva-mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

„Let me lead you through the set of ‚Agent Sweet in: Kitschy Killing'", Fred asked Jessie, James and Meowth to follow him. He presented them the different studios and shooting locations. They walked past giant buildings. The trio was astonished, it looked like a real city with shops and parks. It wasn't a shabby manor like last time, but an environment that had been especially created for this movie. Nothing was missing, the craftsmen worked with great attention to detail, one could easily get lost on this set.

They reached a playground with a merry-go-round, teeter-totters, metal slides and wooden swings.

„This is the place where the kids are going to be kidnapped by your evil opponent  
Dr. Nogood", Fred said.

They stopped in front of a tidy office. There was a swivel chair, an ebony desk and a film poster of the movie „Wall Street", apart from that it appeared sterile and clean.

„This is your boss' office. You will meet Jean in a few minutes. I'm going to introduce you to the cast as soon as everyone is ready. You will be delighted by the children. There is this promising boy with black hair and his Pikachu, they really fit into this movie, I'm glad that I was able to win him for my production, he's got some cunning battle skills. I observed him training his Pokémon with such a concentration and vigour", Fred got into raptures. Team Rocket exchanged meaningful looks, the description of that boy sounded familiar.

„We reached your office, Miss Jessie", Fred pointed at a messy room peppered with rubbish. Beverage cans and french fries bags were lying on the desk, the liquid dropping down on the floor. The walls were gone yellow and Jessie's seating was full of holes and stains. She wrinkled her nose, James couldn't resist dropping a brick.

„That's how our headquarter would look like if I weren't cleaning up after you and Meowth the whole day long", he chuckled. Jessie flashed her eyes at him.

„At least I got a role in this movie, you're only the guy who's in charge of the clapperboard, a sad decline of an once so popular and demanded actor", she remarked snappishly. James hung his head, she was right. Fred and Günther dismissed the need for more performers and he was only allowed to be on set because Jessie was the chosen one.

They kept on walking until Fred halted them. Team Rocket was standing in front of a large hall that reminded them of an arena. The walls were charcoal grey and countless icicles were hanging from the ceiling. There was a velvet-coated throne at the end of the great hall. Fred noticed their wondrousness.

„It's really impressive, right? This is Dr. Nogood's secret abode. Agent Sweet will track him to this large hall where the last battle takes place. She will get help from the children, but let me tell you more about the movie at a later time", he told. Team Rocket noticed that the ambitious director was besides himself with joy.

„By the way, Miss Jessie. What Pokémon do you have?", he asked. Jessie took out her Pokéball and released Arbok. The snake-Pokémon slithered around her legs, almost causing her to stumble.

„Nice! Your Arbok is the perfect cast! We'll get some groundbreaking camera settings. Agent Sweet dressed in her tight leather overall and a toxic snake cleaving a way to the secret headquarter of the enemy. I can already see the movie poster", Fred was lost in thought.

„So, I hope this tour has given you a lot of new impressions. I think it's time to meet your filmcrew", Fred led Team Rocket into a conference room. The trio peered into the room and got frightened. They recognized the children immediately. Ash, Misty and Brock were sitting on folding chairs, not expecting anything bad. Jessie, James and Meowth paused for a moment and looked at each other.

„Those are the twerps", Jessie said. „We can't just barge in and do as if nothing had happened between us."

„Shall we masquerade as your managers and tell them that you're a star who was flown in to take over the main role? I do have a moustache in my trouser pocket and Meowth drags wigs and glasses along", James suggested. Jessie shook her head.

„No, I'm Jessie and this is my movie. No one shall kill this joy", she walked into the room with a firm step. Her team mates followed her, they knew that they would be rumbled anytime soon.

Ash jumped up, ready to grab his Pokéballs and start a fight. „Team Rocket! What are you doing here?", he was taken by surprise.

Jessie wanted to recite their motto, but James retained her. „We're not allowed to disclose our real identity. Did you forget that we're on an undercover mission? If they find out that were part of a criminal organisation and that we aim for their Pokémon, they will kick us out of the studios and you won't get the chance to win fame. You're going to share a cell with Al Capello at best", James whispered into her ear. Jessie expressed understanding.

„What do you want?", now it was Misty who adressed the trio. Jessie grasped at her arm and left for the hallway. Ash tracked them, James kept an eye on the events.

„We're here to shoot a movie", Jessie explained.

„I don't believe a word you're saying", the girl grumbled.

„Listen, you little brat. Two years ago, we shot a movie called ‚Maria's Butler'. It would have been a top seller, it was virtually perfect, but, as you know, that lousy director tricked us", Jessie had to do some plain talking.

„Wait a minute, you were the ones who tricked everyone, you wanted to steal our Pokémon and I was able to save the day last-minute", Ash interfered, standing protectively in front of Misty.

„Are you planning another raid?", the boy wanted to know.

Jessie smirked. „No, this time it's all about me and my beautiful charisma", she kept turning in circles. „Fred and Günther engaged me to take over the main role. I'm going to star as Agent Sweet and you're not going to detain me, haha", a high-pitched laughter escaped her mouth. Ash and Misty fell on the floor. James laid his hands on Jessie's shoulder, he wanted to make a proposal.

„Why don't we agree on a truce?", he suggested. Ash and Misty looked at each other.

„Last time, we agreed on a truce too, but you reneged on this promise", Misty remembered. Jessie and James nodded their heads.

„It's true, but this is my last chance to become famous and I don't want to screw things up. Trust me", Jessie faked a smile, she had the ability to convince and reached out a hand. Misty shook it, without losing sight of her criminal counterpart. James and Ash followed suit.

„No cheap tricks this time?", Ash asked.

„No cheap tricks", Jessie and James answered in unison, crossing their fingers behind their backs.

„Let's go and listen to Fred. He wants to talk to us about the movie", Misty said and the five entered the conference room.

Brock had already been expecting James. They greeted each other on a factual level and then both thought back to their pub tour during the shooting of „Maria's Butler". They had never told their friends about that evening. It was their little secret and Brock wondered if James still remembered the good old times and if he was still mourning after Melody. Of course, Brock didn't know that the barmaid turned out to be a socially dangerous groupie.

Fred took a seat next to Jessie.

„Thanks for showing up. I see, you already met a part of the cast. This is Jean by the way, you're boss", Fred pointed at an elderly white-haired man, he bowed down, took Jessie's hand and kissed it.

„Enchanté", he saluted. „You are a feast for the eyes, très jolie", he added with a French accent.  
„Oh, merci monsieur", Jessie flushed, she enjoyed to be the center of attention and James muttered something incomprehensible about a toady.

„I would like to familiarize you with my action film production. As you know, the title is ‚Agent Sweet in: Kitschy Killing'", Fred siad and again James burst into laughter and Ash had to refrain from laughing too.

„If all goes well, this is going to be the first part of a trilogy. Let's get down to brass tacks!  
The movie is about a young, fair and beautiful agent who, unfortunately, was born with two left feet. Agent Sweet is extremely clever, but bumbling like Clumsy Smurf. Richard Wellington, her boss charges her and her partner with an almost insoluble assignment. Dr. Nogood, a redoubtable mass murderer and mastermind kidnapped three young children", Fred was pointing at Misty, Ash and Brock „to enslave them. He wants the kids to work for him and fulfill his evil and cruel plans. Agent Sweet's partner, Hans-Jürgen Salty, believes that this mission is about to fail, because Sweet lacks sense of orientation and he's certain that she would mess up their job. He constantly ribs her and calls her a loser, but Sweet proves the opposite and frees the kids from the claws of the wicked doctor. There will be a scene in which Agent Sweet and Salty need to pass a sea of flames, but don't worry, stuntmen are going to complete this hurdle for you", Fred explained.

Jessie intervened. „I don't need a stuntwoman, I will do it on my own. The long-standing training as Team Ro...", James held his hand in front of her mouth in order to shush her.

„What she wants to say is that she's bold enough to face all kind of fears, it's her movie and her role, she doesn't want anyone else to take a risk. Isn't she considerate?", James tried to cover up the fact that Jessie almost revealed their true identities again. She never minced matters.

Fred complied, but felt a little bit insecure. Was this lady ready to go through the fire and offer a masterly performance? Jessie noticed his discomfort.

„Don't worry, Fred. I'm an expert. Years ago, I was asked to star in a disaster movie. We had to face avalanches, monsoons, storms with hails, incandescent lava. A lake of fire is a walk in the park", Jessie lied like a trooper, she wanted to play this role at all costs.

„Sounds good. What a fearless young lady you are, Miss Jessie. I can't wait to perform with you in front of the camera! We're going to be an invincible team", Günther laid his hand on Jessie's lap. She winced for a moment, James eyed her actor-colleague suspiciously. What were Günther's intentions? Did he want to butter Jessie up? Could she really fall for this mutt? James hit his hand. Günther glared at the lavender-haired man.

„There's only one unbeatable team Jess, don't forget that", James whispered, he had to admit that he was ruled by jealousy. He couldn't get over their harmless affair on the set of „Maria's Butler". There were feelings involved, even if Jessie denied it. They had kissed and made out, she had opened up to him. James wouldn't surrender her without a fight, but would he even have a chance against Günther? The screenwriter was beefy and persuasive. James couldn't hold a candle to him, but he was sure that Jessie would make the right decision. No one would come between him and his best friend.

„Miss Jessie, are you willing to act like a total klutz?", Fred asked. He had the impression that Jessie expected something different from her role.

„If it is required", the magenta-haired woman answered. She was pent-up. Impersonating a clumsy fellow went against the grain for her, but she remained silent for the moment. She knew exactly how to deal with dissatisfaction and she also knew the person who would agree on a change. Jessie had to turn on the charm and wrap the producers and especially the screenwriter round her little finger.

„If there are no further questions, I'd say the shooting starts tomorrow morning", Fred decided.

Misty sighed with relief. „Thank goodness, we're able to sleep during the night."

„Wait, what about me?", Meowth piped up.

„You, my little talking ball of fur, are going to play the role of Dr. Nogood", Fred revealed. Meowth scowled and he grinned mischievously. This role was congenial to him. He has often proven that he was the brain and leader of Team Rocket. He would convince everyone of his ingenuity.

„Well, I wish you a very pleasant stay and by the way Miss Jessie, you'll find a complete wardrobe in your bedroom. I hope that I've met your taste", Fred winked at her.

The film crew left direction bed chamber, but Jessie had to clarify the situation and sought out the screenplay writer.

* * *

Jessie knocked on Günther's door. He was deep in thought, bent over piles of paper. First, he didn't even notice that someone was standing in the doorway, until Jessie cleared her throat. He raised his eyes and a cheerful smile appeared on his face.

„Oh, Miss Jessie, I didn't hear you knocking on my door, excuse me", he was visibly nervous, stood up and asked his actress-colleague to take a seat opposite him. Jessie didn't answer, but ensconced herself on a brown leather armchair. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„Günther, we need to talk", her voice was calm and controlled, she glared fixedly at her vis-à-vis with a piercing look. Günther swallowed hard, slightly intimidated by her attitude. He nodded his head, took out a pen and his notepad, ready to write down her wishes.

„I don't like my role", she admitted. „I can't imagine myself impersonating a clumsy, heavy-handed and gullible wannabe-agent who turns everything topsy-turvy, who's unsuccessful, a person people sneer at. That's not me. I want Agent Sweet to be fierce, belligerent, independent, respected and someone who affronts dangers", Jessie had clear ideas of her role and stuck to her guns. She was certain that Günther could make amendments to the script. Her co-star loosened his necktie.

„What's so bad about playing a klutz? People want to laugh during a movie, they expect funny moments and unexpected twists", he tried to explain Jessie the show business, but the magenta-haired woman affected a laugh and thumped the table with her fist.

„No!", she yelled. „Do you want me to star as Agent Sweet or not? Do you really think there's a woman out there who's more suitable for this role than I am? I hardly doubt", she got into a tizzy. Jessie had the habit to always get her way, she would stop at nothing to become famous and renowned. Günther began to shiver, drops of sweat oozing from his forehead. He couldn't refuse her request, he softened up on her, Jessie was extremely daunting.

„I need to change the whole plot of the movie. It takes at least three days to think about a new storyline and...", he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, Jessie drew closer to him, he could feel her warm breath on his face. She smiled seductively, a smile that makes any man goon out, at least she was convinced of her strategy.

„Be a sweetheart and do it for me, will you?", she made mooneyes at Günther.

„I apologize, but I don't think Fred would agree to a change, he's the producer and he calls the shots", Günther felt sorry for Jessie, but she had an ace in the hole. Her lips began to tremble, her eyes filled with tears, it was only a show, but she hoped that Günther would fall for her staginess.

„You know", she sobbed, shedding crocodile tears, „it was always my dream to become a star and entertain people. I was born to be on stage, but I never had the chance to show people my talent and skills. I grew up at the orphanage, no love and no attention. They mistreated me, I was a poor little girl with big dreams. I promised myself to one day hog the stage and enchant everyone with a tour de force, but my hopes and plans just burst like soap bubbles. I knew this movie was my last chance to convince people of my artistic performances, but I was wrong", the tears were running down her cheeks, her eyes were inflamed and she gasped for breath. Günther stood up and handed Jessie a handkerchief. She blew her nose.

„Thank you, I didn't want to bother you with my terrible past, my life has absolutely no future", she snivelled again.

„Don't cry, Miss Jessie. I'll see what I can do, I try to convince Fred that Agent Sweet should be more of a rebel than a cub. How does that sound?", Günther suggested.

Jessie nodded her approval, but Günther wanted to profit from his obligingness.

„But, what's in for me?", he lifted an eyebrow. Jessie looked at him completely amazed.

„What do you mean?", she wiped away her fake tears and frowned.

„Let's say I'm able to budge Fred, will you go out with me? On a real date-night? A nice candlelight dinner?", he proposed. Jessie had to admit that Günther was a presentable young man and she felt attracted by his posture and appearance, but was she ready to spend an evening with her co-star?

„For all I care", she tried to keep her countenance.

„You won't regret it", Günther made a pass at her and caressed her cheek. Jessie blushed. She had been looking for a romance and serious relationship for so long and her actor-colleague could be an interesting choice.

'Am I really ready for this? Will I be able to enjoy it?', Jessie thought. She was assailed by a doubt. Events in the past made her cautious in terms of men. She seemed tough and quick-witted, but her heart had been broken many times.

Of course, Jessie didn't know that James had been listening to their conversation from a safe distance and he was anything but amused.


End file.
